


happily ever after (artwork)

by janewestin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mirandy, mirandy fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: Smooooooooch
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 41
Kudos: 182





	happily ever after (artwork)

here’s the [process video](https://thejanewestin.tumblr.com/post/629321060342530048/be-the-smooch-you-want-to-see-in-the-world) if you want to see it!!

EDIT: you all are so lovely and have made me so happy with your kind comments!

you are free to use this work for screensavers, headers, icons, whatever. If you want the file to print, DM me on tumblr or IG! All I ask is that you credit me either here, tumblr (thejanewestin), or IG (kaijuhapa)

and that you not repost w/o permission, mass produce it or sell it! Otherwise go crazy 💕 love you all!!


End file.
